Night Calls
by Balenthina
Summary: TRADUCTION: Danny est ivre et appelle Henley en plein milieu de la nuit.
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction de l'auteur **lookcloserhere **qui m'a autorisé à utiliser son histoire.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent au film **Now You See Me** (**Insaisissables**).

**Résumé :** Danny est ivre et appelle Henley en plein milieu de la nuit.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**Night Calls**

Chapter 1: Part One

Il était 1h03 du matin. Henley ne recevait jamais d'appels à cette heure du matin. Les sourcils froncés, elle tendit la main et saisit son portable, l'ouvrant d'un simple clic sans même regarder qui c'était.

"Je suis désolé."

"Danny ?" Elle se redressa dans son lit, soudainement troublée. Elle venait de le voir il y avait à peine quelques heures pendant leur réunion, en travaillant sur Kinks pour le spectacle qu'ils allaient faire pour quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. C'était tout le temps à cause de l'oeil. Mais il ne l'appelait jamais s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une urgence.

"Je suis désolé." Répéta-t-il, un peu moins fort que la fois précédente.

"Que se passe- t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?" Demanda-t-elle rapidement, il y avait quelque bruissement à l'autre bout et son cœur s'accéléra.

"Tu avais raison." Sa voix était pâteuse, et il n'y avait plus de bruissement au bout du téléphone, puis un bruit sourd. "Je suis vraimentdésolé-" commença-t-il mais il s'arrêta, il était toujours sur la ligne.

"As-tu bu ?"

"Peut-être un peu de Jus d'alittle." Répondit-il. Henley frotta ses yeux endormis, regrettant d'avoir donné son numéro aux autres cavaliers.

"Rentre chez toi, Danny." Marmonna-t-elle.

"Je suis à la maison." Dit-il vaguement. "Et j'ai - à toi de certaines choses à raconter." Dit-il, ses paroles étaient peu pêle-mêle. Ça n'allait pas bien se terminer.

"Danny-" mais elle fut coupée par Danny quand il lui souffla un long chut. S'il avait été dans la même pièce, elle est sûre qu'elle l'aurait giflé.

"Je t'aime, tu sais. Depuis toujours. Ça n'a jamais été Rebecca, c'était toujours toi. Mais je me suis planté comme d'habitude et maintenant il n'y a rien que - je - ne peut faire pour le changer. Tu passais toujours entre ces stupides portes et ces pièges et tu as toujours étais bien mieux que les autres dans ces tenues et il n'y a pas un jour qui passe où je ne regrette pas ce que je t'ai fait, je suis désolé. Je t'aime."

Il avait dit tout cela très rapidement et Henley se demandait s'il avait fait ça dans un seul souffle. Elle était choquée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire, bien sûr, et le fait de penser qu'il... Mais il était ivre, il n'était sûrement pas sérieux ?

" Danny-"

La ligne fut coupée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction de l'auteur **lookcloserhere **qui m'a autorisé à utiliser son histoire.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent au film **Now You See Me** (**Insaisissables**).

**Résumé :** Danny est ivre et appelle Henley en plein milieu de la nuit.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**Night Calls**

Chapter 2: Part Two

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau à exactement 09h07. Henley était déjà réveillé et patientait, mais elle attendait toujours de faire sonner deux fois avant de décrocher. Elle le faisait parce qu'il c'était trompé, et surtout depuis qu'il avait appelé, Henley savait qu'il allait l'éviter parce qu'elle attendait une explication à tout cela.

"Oui ?" Demanda-t-elle une once de perplexité dans sa voix, plutôt discrète mais bien présente.

"Ce n'est pas une façon de répondre au téléphone."

"Non, sauf si tu sais qui t'appelle." Lança-t-elle sèchement. Danny soupira à l'autre bout, n'étant visiblement pas si heureux.

"Je t'ai appelé hier soir." Dit-il sèchement, elle sourit et prit une gorgée de son café, ses pieds glissés sur la barre de son siège.

"Plutôt ce matin, oui." Répondit-elle. Il y eu un silence. Elle attendit patiemment.

"Henley." Dit calmement Daniel, un peu plus sûr de lui. Elle savait qu'il s'en rappelait, peu importe comment il était devenu ivre, il semblait toujours se souvenir des choses.

"Oui Danny ?" Demanda-t-elle, mais elle connaissait presque la réponse avant même qu'il lui ait dit. Il pouvait penser qu'il était à l'abri et rusé, mais elle pouvait toujours voir en lui.

"Je suis désolé. Je ne le pensais pas."

"Très bien." Il était de nouveau silencieux et un bruit d'un mouvement sourd se fit entendre, elle pouvait presque le voir se frottant les yeux avec lassitude comme il le faisait souvent, épuisé et usé par le stress. Henley réussissait toujours à l'imaginer comme ça.

"Non, Henley-"

"Je sais." Dit-elle doucement, "Moi aussi."


End file.
